


Thanksgiving Day drabbles

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Sam, M/M, Schmoop, Top Dean, Top Jared, Top Jensen, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all drabbles comprised of various Wincest or J2 pairings.  Enjoy.  The titles will have the pairings and any other warnings needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanksgiving - J2, top!Jensen, dirty talk

Jensen’s pulling Jared up the stairs at his childhood home.

They’re leaving the rest of the Ackles family to gorge on Thanksgiving cakes and pies while Jensen has a much better conquest in mind.

They stumble in ungraceful steps, practically colliding.  Each time they bump into each other, they give a loud laugh and crash their lips together.  By the time they barrel through Jensen’s old bedroom, they can barely keep their hands off each other.

Jensen’s fingers are rough with the buttons on Jared’s shirt before he is tugging it off and sliding it down the man’s shoulders.

“Jen, maybe we shouldn’t…”  Jared’s words are cut off by Jensen pulling him in for a bruising kiss and licking inside his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Shh, they won’t even know we’re gone.  I’ll be quick.  Trust me, I’ve been staring at your ass all night.  It won’t take much.”  Jensen practically growls.

Jared lets himself be manhandled out of his clothing and soon he is bouncing back onto the bed.  He stares at the room around him.  “This is your old room?”

“Less talking, Jay.”  Jensen finally gets his legs out of his pants and crawls over Jared.  He rolls their hips together and Jared’s words turn into a moan.

They’re absence might not be noticed for fifteen minutes, but anything longer will pop up on people’s radar so their actions speed up.

Jensen’s got lubed fingers working his boyfriend open, their mouths sealed together.

In a quick scramble, Jensen rolls a condom down his arousal and slides into Jared.  It’s rough and satisfying, making both men moan louder than they should.

Jensen fucks Jared into his old childhood bed and he’s vaguely aware that his mother has kept this room set up for far too long.

Voice falling into segmented sentences and loud panting, Jared’s head lolls back.  “I can’t believe you’re fucking me in your old bed.”

“You like it, Jay?”  Jensen gives a powerful thrust, lingering for a moment before his hips speed up and hurry them towards climax.  He wraps a hand around Jared’s dick and pumps in time with his thrusting.

“Fuck, yes.  Yes. Yes. Yes!”  Jared can’t stop the words from leaving his mouth.  They pour out and he’s getting loud but so is Jensen.

“Come on, baby.  Come for me.  I wanna feel you come around my dick.  Come on!”  Jensen growls.

They orgasm at nearly the same time.  Their releases sounding filthy and dirty, and they scream each other’s name.

Jensen falls flat on across Jared’s chest and belly, Jared’s sticky come sandwiched between them and their lungs work overtime to help bring oxygen to their brains.

They’re letting out panting laughs when there is a knock at the door.  Both of them freeze, hearts falling to the pit of their stomachs.

A voice filters through the door.  “You two almost gave grandma a heart attack.  Be thankful that Josh turned the football game up higher.”  It’s Jensen’s dad, making both men flush red with embarrassment.  “Get your asses downstairs and pretend that nothing happened.”  He mutters as he walks away.  “I’m thankful the two of you don’t live under my roof.  I’d never get any sleep.”


	2. Thanksgiving - Wincest, top!Sam, bottom!Dean, rimming

Dean’s sleepy and sated on the bed.

It’s not often that they have such peaceful downtime but the turkey and warmth of Bobby’s house lets them both put their guards away for Thanksgiving.

They ate too much.

They drank too much.

It’s perfect.

Sam craws onto the bed, he’s naked and knows Dean will be joining him in the near future if he has his way, which he knows he will.

He tugs at Dean’s sweats and they shimmy down enough to expose his brother’s round ass.

“Sammy?”  Dean asks with a sleepy lull to his voice.

“Shh, I just wanna remind you what I’m most thankful for.”  Getting his hands under Dean’s hips, he pulls upward so that Dean’s face is still flush with the pillows but ass is raised up on display.  “Still kinda hungry, Dean.”

Sam feels Dean shiver in anticipation of what that means but he doesn’t give him much time to figure it out before he leans closer and licks a wet stripe over Dean’s furled ring of muscle.

He hums against the musky taste of his brother, tongue slipping in and testing the resistance of Dean’s opening.  Each thrust of his tongue delves deeper, lapping and pushing at the sides and moaning along with his brother.

By the time he has Dean a shivering, panting mess, his brother’s ass is wet and slick, open enough for him to move on with phase two of showing Dean how thankful he is for him.

Getting up on his knees and positioning the tip of his achingly hard dick at Dean’s entrance, Sam slides inside with one snap of his hips.

“Jesus Christ!”  Dean’s words a gravely with the intense arousal of the situation.

“Nope, Dean.  Just me.”  Sam curls an arm around Dean’s belly and leans forward so that his chest is flush against Dean’s back.  “Love you so much.”

Dean figures out a way to look back at Sam, his head turned as far is he can force it.  His eyes are heavy with lust.  “Thank god.  Thank god, just you, Sammy.  Want you.”

And Sam gives it to him.  He fucks him right into the mattress and reminds both of them how thankful he is for everything.


	3. Thanksgiving - J2, top!Jared, bottom!Jensen, riding

Jared swore he was going to be good.

He swore he wouldn’t boil everything he is thankful for down to sex.

And really, that’s not what he is doing.

He isn’t.

But he’s thankful for his marriage.  He’s thankful for Jensen. And being thankful for Jensen comes with being thankful for the moans that leave the man’s mouth when they’re tangled up in bed together.  There are a million other more substantial things that Jared is thankful for.  There are the ones he said at the dinner table when his mother asked everyone to state one thing all her Thanksgiving guests is thankful for.  But now that they’re home, he can let Jensen know he’s thankful for all those X-rated reasons as well.

Jensen’s pulling his clothing off, movements slow and tired but there is a happy smile on his face.  “So, that was good.  No arguments between both our families.”

“They never really argue.”  Jared adds and steps out of the bathroom.

“No, I guess not.”  He smiles and slides up next to Jared.

“Hey, Jen?”  Jared asks.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I hope so.”

“No, I mean…I love you.”  He knocks their foreheads together.  “I know this sounds boring…I know everyone says they are thankful for their family and their spouse, but I’m so thankful for you.”  Their lips meet softly before Jared gets a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  “I love your smile.  I love your laugh.  I love how smart you are.  I love that you can banter right along with me.  I love the way you melt when I touch you.”  His voice dips with the smoldering turn in his listing.  “I love the moans that leave your mouth when I have your dick in my mouth.  I love how you shiver when I bury one…two…three fingers inside of you.  I love how you fall apart on my dick.  How you come so hard when I get your legs up over my shoulders and bend them back to your feet practically touch your ears.  I love coming inside of you, making sure you remember where I belong.  Where you belong.”  He whispers in Jensen’s ear, each word practically licking at the curve of it.  “You belong on my dick, Jen.

Jensen’s a shivering mess by the time Jared finally shuts up and kisses him.  They fuck their tongues into each other’s mouth for several drawn out moments before Jensen grabs Jared’s hand.  He leads the taller man and seats him on the edge of the chest at the foot of their bed.

“Jen?  What’re you doing?”

Jensen, cheeks flushed, gives that coy smile that can mean so many things.  Right now, it means Jared is in for a whirlwind of action.  He winks and makes a mad dash for the lube they keep in their nightstands and comes back with a slick palm sliding up Jared’s curved length.

“You said I belong on your dick.  I’m just reminding you why.”  Jensen turns and straddles the man so that his back is facing Jared’s chest and he spreads his stance so he can reach between them and sink down onto Jared’s dick.

Without proper prep, but it’s slow going but Jensen doesn’t stop.  He rolls his hips and shimmies downward, hissing.  “Fuck…gonna feel this tomorrow.  Gonna remember why I’m so thankful for that dirty mouth and your huge dick.”

Jared’s heart explodes.  If he didn’t want this to last, he’d be coming right then and there.

But he doesn’t.  He holds on for the ride and lets Jensen prove exactly why he’s so thankful for that gorgeous ass riding his dick.


	4. Thanksgiving - Wincest, top!Dean, bottom!Sam, Kitchen porn

Sam and Dean are supposed to be making something to eat.

The Men of Letter’s bunker has more than enough space and pots and pans for them to make a proper Thanksgiving dinner for themselves and Kevin.

But they know, even now, that the turkey is never going to get done.

They know they’re going to heat up frozen turkey thanksgiving meals.

They know this because the turkey needs to cook for about three hours and it should have been in the oven two hours ago.

But Dean’s more interested in stuffing Sam than stuffing a damn bird.

He’s more interesting in propping Sam up on the counter and spreading his legs so he can fuck inside his well prepped entrance rather than trying to cook a turkey.

He and Sam have never actually make a turkey before.  They have no idea how to go about that.

But they have done this.

In fact, Dean’s a certified pro and servicing Sam and fucking him to a messy, sweaty, completion.

And for that, he’s thankful.


	5. Thanksgiving - J2, SCHMOOP (G rated)

Jared and Jensen each had one hand wrapped around and end of a wishbone.

“Make as wish, Jay.”  Jensen said with a smirk.

He nodded for a second before they both tugged on the bone, snapping it so that Jared was left holding the larger piece.

They both gave each other another playful smile before Jensen crashed their lips together.  Jared let out a happy hum and looped his arms around the small of Jensen’s back.

When they pulled away, he bit his lip before saying, “Well, look at that.  My wish came true.”

“You wished for a kiss?”  Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well…I was hoping other things would follow it, but yeah…”

“How about this,” Jensen says with a nervous tremble to his voice before he gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring from his pocket.  “Will you marry me?”

Jared stared at the ring for a minute, time standing still as his eyes went wide.  “Jen…I…”  He swallowed and let out a breathy laugh.  “Yeah…yes….Yes!  I will.”  His hand shook as Jensen slipped the ring on and he grabbed Jensen by the shirt color and dragged him into a kiss.

Laughing, Jensen holds Jared by the shoulders so they can lock eyes.  “Oh look, my wish came true too,” Jensen said as he gave his new fiancé a kiss.


	6. Thanksgiving - J2, mpreg!Jared, birth, hormonal Jared, schmoop

“I hate you so much!”  Jared screams and glares at Jensen.

“I know.”  Jensen lets out weakly, scared that maybe Jensen means it this time.

“No, I fucking hate you!’  Jared growls and pitches forward.  “This wasn’t supposed to happen for three more weeks.  We were supposed to be eating turkey and sweet potatoes and pecan pie and…and…and…” Jared’s words take on a note of hysteria as he starts crying.  He’s been losing his grip on rationality for the past few hours.  He’s crying loudly, feeling confused and frustrated and damn tired.

“We can have turkey another day, babe.”  Jensen offers.

“I don’t want turkey another day!  I want it now!”  Jared lets out a pathetic whine.  “It was supposed to be our first Thanksgiving together and I ruined it…I….I ruined it…”  His anger fades and suddenly he is desperately grasping for Jensen’s hand and pleading desperately.  “I’m sorry!  I’m so sorry.  I ruined it….Oh god.”  He screams again and his whole body shakes.

“Jay, you didn’t ruin it.  You’re having our baby.  You’re not ruining anything.  That’s amazing, Jared.”  Jensen squeezes Jared’s hand and smiles.

The doctor breaks up the moment.  “You’re crowning, Jared.  Come on.  Let’s focus on pushing, okay?”

Jared, through tears, nods.  He gets a growl, grips his teeth, and pushes.

It gets intense.  He can’t talk.  He can barely breathe.  “Fuck!”  Jared keeps pushing.  There is coaching and swearing and Jared screams his way through a push that the doctor swears will be the last one.

Suddenly, there is a wailing newborn on Jared’s chest and he’s crying again, but not from frustration.

Jensen’s crying too.  He kisses Jared and smiles against his lips.  “You did it, Jared.”  He kisses him again and laughs.  “Happy Thanksgiving.”

Jared lets out an exhausted laugh as he looks down at the crying newborn.  “Happy Thanksgiving.”  His hands refuse to budge from their daughter.  “Happy Thanksgiving, Manda.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Manda.”  Jensen repeats.

“This,” Jared says, making a motion towards the baby with his chin, “is so much better than a turkey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those celebrating!


End file.
